This invention is related to hair coverings, and more particularly to a cap worn by a user to simulate the user's hair being wrapped in rollers. The user may be a busy mother who has to leave her house in a hurry, a mother convalescing from childbirth, or a cancer patient waiting for new growth of hair and who does not desire to wear a full wig.
The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a cap formed of an outer layer of and an inner layer of nylon material of a soft cotton fabric. An elastic band is stitched around the border of the cap to assist in retaining it on the user's head.
A plurality of soft sponge rollers are each covered with a cloth simulating natural hair. The simulated hair is attached to the outside surface of the cap in a suitable arrangement. Each roller is connected to its wrapping by a conventional clip, commonly used to retain hair on a roller.
The simulated hair may be chosen of a selected color, such as grey, black, off-black, brown, red, brunette or blond. Various ornamental accessories may be attached to the rollers, such as a long sash tied either in the front or the back, fake bangs mounted in the front to cover part of the forehead or the nap of the neck and having the same color as the simulated hair.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to following detailed description.